Of Ultimates and Infinites
Ben 10: Wielder of the Omnimatrix Season 1 number = 1 airdate = November 17, 2013 writer = Masternarvel2013 director = Mastermarvel2013) previous = "none" next = Old Partners Return Plot . Bellwood—2015—Ben and Rook are at Mr. Smoothies (Ben): I still ''think that they should make a Toepick smoothie. (Rook): But Ben, wouldn't it taste as disgusting as Toepick looks? (Ben): Yeah but—An explosion is heard in the distance, and people run in the opposite direction screaming. (Ben): It's Hero Time! (Ben lifts up is Omnitrix arm and slams it. A green light envelopes him and he transforms.) (Bigchill): Big Chill! Rook grabs his Proto-Tool and follows Ben to the direction of the blast. (Bigchill): Who's there?! He sees a guy in a suit that looks almost like a weird NRG (????): Ben Tennyson. I have urgent news for you! Bigchill converts back to Ben (Ben): AZMUTH?! ''Theme song! *Talking* Ben Tennyson had gained many powers using his Omnitrix ever since he was 10 years old. Now 18 years old and with a brand new OmniMatrix, Ben has to defeat evil forces that threaten the planet. '' ''*To the tone of the OV theme song.* '' ''Ben 10 '' ''With a brand new watch he fights Evil aliens from the day to night '' ''Ben 10! '' ''With old friends on his side '' ''There would be need for you to hide '' ''He'll get evil outta the way '' ''To save the day '' ''Ben 10! '' ''DooDeeDooDOO '' ''When our lives are on the line '' ''It's Hero Time! '' ''BEN 10 (Ben): Azmuth?! What are you doing here (Azmuth): Ben this is an urgent matter. Show me your Omnitrix. (Ben): What's wrong? Azmuth jumps on the Omnitrix, truns a few dials and presses a button (Azmuth): Omnitrix, enter code: 1100110. (Ben): What are you—Omnitrix glows green and turns into a bulky version of itself, resembling a cross between the OV omnitrix and the Ultimatrix (Ben): Woah! A new Omnitrix? (Azmuth): The OmniMatrix. A fully upgraded version of my Omnitrix, I even added in the Evolutionary Function. And the Double and Triple Evolutionary Functions. (Ben): Really?! (Slams down the watch, HeatBlast!) (Heatblast, slams on the OmniMatrix)- Ultimate Heatblast! (Slams it down again) Infinte Heatblast! (Slams it down for a third time) Omni-Heatblast! But Azmuth, why would you give me this. You hate the Evolutionary Feature. (Azmuth): Benjamin, there is a being out there wishes for the Earth's demise, including you. And the Potis Altieare is destroyed, so I have to give you this. I would advise you to get help from your old teammates. (Omni-Heatblast): Azmuth who should I-- (Azmuth, goes back in his suit and blast's off.) (Rook): I guess this is what you would call a no brainer'' ''? THE END Trivia *Azmuth makes WotO debut *Big Chill makes his WoTO debut *Rook and Ben make their WoTO debuts *Heatblast, Ultimate Heatblast, Infinite Heatblast and Omni-Heatblast make their WoTO *The series was originally going to be called Ben 10K: Wielder of the Biomnitrix, but the writer (ze moi) decided to make this series first and *B10K:WotB would come as a sequel series. *Originally the episode would have started on Galvan Mark II, with Azmuth building the OmniMatrix in a hurried frenzy, muttering something about impending doom and fate of the Earthling's Solar System. Shortly after creating it and puting it in a containment pod to teleport it to Ben, he was attacked by *Classified*. * Originally, the device Ben used would have been a Supreme Ultimatrix: (inspired by Chad10Art on deviantArt, all rights go to him) Category:Episodes Category:Species Category:Series Premieres Category:Two-Part Episodes